naruto no tenshi
by irrealiti13
Summary: los ángeles no sienten dolor, o miedo, no tienen deseos, no son corrompibles. el camino para ser un ángel, esta lleno de acciones heroicas y decisiones difíciles. este es el camino de naruto para ser un ángel.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no tenshi.

* * *

Esta historia es propiedad de Irrealiti 13.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Nosotros no somos héroes, nosotros no somos la justicia, nosotros no actuamos a favor de ningún lado, no favorecemos al bien o al mal, nosotros somos

quienes somos.

Somos la naturaleza, no somos dioses.

Porque les respondemos a ellos.

Somos.

Sus leales Ángeles.

Vivimos junto a ustedes, somos superiores a ustedes, no nos importa su vida, sus guerras o sus creencias.

Ustedes siempre creen por en nosotros, creen que somos la justicia, pero no somos nada, a para nosotros ustedes son nada.

Pero nosotros nacemos como ustedes.

Pero en algún momento los superamos a todos y a cada uno.

Eso somos.

….

El mundo de los hombres.

Está plagado de criaturas peligrosas y falsos dioses.

Es por eso que tras la liberación de la energía de un ser demoníaco.

Cada cierto tiempo uno de nosotros recorre la aldea.

…..

Como siempre observamos sus acciones.

Nunca nos notan.

Aun cuando somos vistosos.

Soy solo uno de muchos, camino entre los hombres y veo sus acciones.

Entre los hombres dentro de ellos, hay cosas oscuras, cuando un alma se corrompe propicia la creación de un diablo.

Nosotros hemos notado que en esta aldea hay mucha oscuridad, tenemos que evitar que más diablos surjan.

Durante mi paseo en la aldea de la hoja, me encontré con muchas, cosas muchos muertos deambulando como fantasmas sin que los vivos los notaran, una gran cantidad de partes en reconstrucción, el miedo de todos los habitantes de la aldea, algo interesante.

Camine tranquilamente hasta encontrarme con una familia de 5 integrantes, pero solo había unión de cuatro de ellos, el quito estaba solo, su ser estaba solo.

Caminaba en la aldea con miedo a todos los hombres, pero por alguna extraña razón a los otros cuatro no les importaba.

No centraría mi atención en ellos, de no ser porque el quinto miembro de esta familia era el origen de esta oscuridad en la aldea, no era que el tuviera algún poder, sino toda la oscuridad que surgía en los aldeanos era por el miedo, el odio, la ira y el dolor en contra de este niño.

El niño se separó de los adultos y los otros niños estaba llorando, las lágrimas, son una acción tan innecesaria.

Pero aun así lo seguí, ese niño era la fuente de la amenaza.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

No me equivoque.

El niño era atacado por un grupo de sujetos enmascarados y uno de ellos termino su transformación, de su interior un diablo surgió.

Estos seres son tan.

corrompibles.

Solo un movimiento de mi báculo.

Y todos ellos fueron eliminados.

Supongo que esto sería todo.

Eso fue asombroso. Dijo el infante.

Le dedico un movimiento con mi cabeza y una mirada de intriga antes de darme la vuelta.

Espera. Dijo el niño siguiéndome.

Yo camine a mi ritmo y el niño me seguía.

En un momento se me adelanto y se puso de rodillas.

Se mi maestro. Me pidió.

Yo solo seguí mi camino.

Camine todo el día y hasta la noche, abandonando la aldea y aun me seguía.

Era un niño terco.

Durante una semana no probé comida y solo una vez agua, continuaba caminando rumbo a nuestro punto de reunión.

Un mes de viaje, cruce el frio ártico para llegar al otro lado del mundo.

Y el niño me siguió, de hecho, durante un momento lo perdí y de alguna manera llego al destino antes que yo.

Camine hasta llegar al lugar de donde todos renacemos.

La montaña más alta del mundo.

Solo junte mis pies y me eleve hasta la cima.

Y aquí descanse, sentado en una roca frente a una cascada, durante un mes.

Hasta que el llego.

Este niño era muy terco.

Por favor. dijo el niño, de pelo rubio, con cicatrices por el viaje y la ropa rota, sin zapatos. Se mi maestro. Pidió.

Me puse de pie y llevé mi mano a la cascada.

Espere una respuesta y una línea negra descendió hasta mi mano.

La lanza frente al niño

¿disculpa? El niño veía la línea negra frente a él.

¿Qué es esto? cuestiono.

Pedí permiso para entrenarte, y nuestros señores respondieron enviando tu herramienta. Me puse de pie.

¿enserio? El niño a vio curioso.

¿Quién eres tú? Le cuestiono el ser superior.

/cambio de perspectiva/ hace 2 meses/

Caruto zumaque había salido corriendo después de que sus padres le hubieran el negado entrenarlo

El rubio, solo quería ser fuerte como sus padres, pero estos no querían ayudarlo.

Le decían que le faltaba compromiso y tenacidad.

Es ir eso que no se rindió cuando fue rechazado por el extraño de cabello blanco.

Lo siguió saliendo de la aldea, caminando por el desierto.

Inclusive se perdió y gracias a un comerciante pudo llegar antes al siguiente destino.

Luego lo seguí a esta extraña montaña, según los pobladores, esta montaña a veces esta y otras veces no.

El monte perdido le llamaban.

Escalarlo no fue fácil, pero al final pude presentarme ante él.

Bueno naruto. Dijo el hombre frente a mí. Yo soy Alim y soy un Tenía. Comento.

¿he? naruto lo vio extrañado, no veía alas en su espalda.

Tenía sonrió.

No todo es lo que parece naruto. Dijo el peliblanco.

¿Qué es esto? dijo naruto mientras intentaba mover la barra de metal negro clavada en la montaña, era muy pesada, tanto que ni con toda su fuerza la ponía siquiera sujetar.

Es una barra de prometió. Dijo mientras mostraba la suya, adornada con cintas y algunas cuentas. Es el mineral más raro en el mundo, lo único que hay es lo que nos da la fuente. Dijo el ángel.

La fuente. Cuestiono naruto.

Alim señalo la cascada. Esta cascada, se le conoce como la fuente, es la unión del mundo material con el mundo espiritual, nuestra misión es evitar que el mundo material y el mundo espiritual converjan, purificar la oscuridad y ensobrar la luz. Comento.

Porque no la puedo mover. Dijo naruto señalando la barra de metal.

El prometió es un mineral, diferente, no tiene una masa definida, pesa y es tan duro como su objetivo. Explico Alim mientras giraba su propio báculo como si nada. Para aprender a moverlo primero tienes que dejar de ser uno. Comento.

¿un qué? Le cuestiono naruto.

Un humano. Dijo flotando. Para ser como nosotros.

Pronto más seres iniciaron a salir de las nubes.

Eran alrededor de cincuenta, todos ellos flotando sobre él.

Debes superar el miedo. Dijo una joven de 15 años.

Superar el dolor. Dijo un anciano.

Superar el deseo. Comento una mujer.

Superar la ira. Comento dijo un adulto joven.

Supera el placer. Dijo el más joven de todos unos niños de 5 años.

Superar tus Ilusiones. Comento una anciana.

Superar la idea de la dualidad. Dijo Alim. Si estás dispuesto, a soportar todo esto, podrás ser uno. Comento aun flotando. Sino estas dispuesto. Alim alzo su báculo y señalo el cielo donde un portal se abrió, a la casa de naruto. Puedes iré, una vez iniciado, debes terminarlo. Le comento.

Naruto vio su casa y luego vio el arma.

¿Cuándo inicio? Le cuestiono naruto.

Mujaajaja…. Todos se iniciaron a reír, y la clara montaña se volvió negra, las nubes blancas se hicieron grises y el agua se volvió sangre.

El miedo, es lo más básico del hombre. Dijo alim. El hombre le tiene miedo a todo lo que le rodea, pero todos los miedos son solo uno. alim señalo a naruto con su báculo. Tu sufrirás todos los miedos del hombre y solo cuando lo hayas hecho sabrás cual es el verdadero miedo. Comento. Muchos han fallado solo al iniciar. Alim se elevó.

No fallare. Dijo naruto.

Ya lo hemos escuchado. Dijo la niña de 15 años quien se acomodaba en su nube para ver lo que sucedía.

Naruto inicio a sentir un hormigueo en su piel, luego comezón aguda. Hasta sentir como algo iniciaba a desgarra su piel

Todo lo que sentirás, veras y escucharas, no es más que una ilusión, algo que no te dañara. Informo Alim. No a tu cuerpo, o a fue espíritu, sino tu mente.

Naruto vio como de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su pecho y de su boca, iniciaban a salir, escarabajos, armas, lombrices y escorpiones, cambiando sobre su piel.

El niño quería gritar per al abrir su boca su legua era devorada por varios insectos, su cuerpo no dejaba de reportar la sensación de dolor e incomodidad, na araña se inició a comer su ojo.

Vaya no pensé que pasaría esta parte sin correr. Dijo el más joven.

Naruto estuvo así por una semana, él estaba ahí, bajo las comunas y colonas de bichos que salían de su cuerpo, no sentía ninguna de sus extremidades, no sentía sus ojos, pero veía, estaba ahí, donde estaba naruto.

Alim finalmente descendió.

Parece que sigues con nosotros. el ángel bajo su báculo, una lástima. Toco el piso.

El piso se inició a agrietar y naruto permanecía ahí, inmóvil.

El piso se terminó de derrumbar y cayo a la oscuridad.

Caer.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo cayendo?

Días, meses, años.

O solo horas, minutos u segundos.

No se podía decir cuando, caes a la oscuridad sin saber dónde está tu cuerpo.

Todo era oscuro, pero la sensación de caída aun persistía.

Hasta que simplemente se detuvo.

Y naruto pudo sentir como era aplastado, como todo el, todo naruto, era comprimido en una pequeña caja, una caja que pronto se inició a llenar de agua y luego el agua inicio a hervir.

No vales nada. Dijo la voz de su padre.

Naruto, deja de intentar hacer algo. Dijo la voz de su madre.

Ríndete. Respondieron sus hermanos.

Y de pronto fue alzado hasta terminar colgado sobre un mar de llamas.

Solo existe la vida. Dijo la voz de Alim.

Naruto está en una oscuridad externarán, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, no sabía dónde estaba su cuerpo, o Asia donde ver, no sabía si pensaba o hablaba en voz alta.

¿Quién era naruto?

Porque se había metido en este problema.

Que es lo que estaba esperando.

Morir. Dijo o pensó naruto, no lo sabía con ciencia cierta.

De pronto todo termino.

Parpadeo y estaba frente a Alim y todos los demás, el cielo volvió a ser claro y el agua regreso a la normalidad.

¿ya tienes la respuesta? Le pregunto Alim. ¿Cuál es el único y verdadero miedo? Siguió flotando.

El miedo a morir. Explico naruto.

Vaya tres meses para llegar a esa conclusión. Rio la niña.

Fue muy lento. Dijo un anciano.

Cada quien a su ritmo respondió. Alim. Pero razón tienes, el único miedo sobre todos es el miedo a la muerte, un miedo que ninguno aquí tiene. Explico.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono naruto, algo aturdido por todo lo que había pasado.

Porque ninguno de nosotros muere. Explico la niña.

Alim la vio seriamente.

La muerte no es más que una ilusión mortal, un punto que no conoce u entienden del estado de la materia. Explico alim.

Yo, tengo hambre. Dijo naruto.

Con el tiempo ya no necesitaras comer. Explico alim. Solo existirás. Le apareció comida.

Y naruto la comió con gusto.

Ahora viene la siguiente parte. Dijo Alim. Debes superar el dolor. Comento.

¿Cómo se supera? Le cuestiono naruto.

Sintiéndolo todo. Le explico.

Naruto no entendió esas palabras sino hasta al día siguiente.

La primera prueba solo había sido para la mente, pero la segunda prueba era para el cuerpo.

Naruto sufrió en carne propia cada una de las posibles lesiones, accidentes, torturas y ataques de la naturaleza, los animales o los hombres.

Despertó sintiendo esta vez de verdad, como su cuerpo era devorado por insectos y lo peor de todo, cada vez que se llevaban un parte está volvía a crecer, lentamente.

Luego fue aplastado y lanzado contra la manotada.

Fue quemado vivo.

Ahogado

Mutilado.

Desollado.

Y demás torturas.

Durante dos años.

Hasta que un día.

Ya no sintió dolor.

No tenía el, sus huesos estaban rotos, su sangre corría por las rocas, pero no había dolor.

Vaya fuiste rápido. Dijo Alim quien bajo de una nube de donde lo había estado vigilando desde hace casi dos años.

Naruto, se sentía raro.

Aun tenia sensación en su cuerpo, pero el dolor, ya no estaba.

Pocos llegan a esta parte del entrenamiento. Alim señalo el báculo negro de naruto. Tómalo.

Naruto lo vio algo dudoso, pero lo pudo sentir, lo movió, pesaba casi lo mismo que él y apenas lo sostenía con sus dos manos.

Deberías crearte ropa. Dijo Alim. Aunque no nos importa, considero que deberías apegarte a algunas tradiciones de decencia. Informo.

Naruto no lo entendía, hasta que lo vio, estaba desnudo.

Desde hace cuánto. Les pregunto.

Casi desde el inicio. Dijo la niña de 15 años.

Si naruto, adelante, créate algo de ropa. Le dijo Alim.

Naruto lo hizo, pensó en lo primero que le vino a su mente. El manto del hokage y apareció gracias a su báculo.

¿Por qué no creas algo de comer? Le cuestiono Alim.

Naruto pensó en un ramen miso y este apareció.

¿un segundo? Naruto pensó en una casa y esta apareció. ¿Puedo tener todo lo que quiera con este báculo? Cuestiono.

Todo sí. dijo Alim.

Naruto lo vio.

En sus manos, tenía la herramienta que le podía cumplir cualquier deseo.

E inicio a pedir.

Esto será interesante. Le dijo un anciano a Alim.

Este solo asintió.

…

Dos semanas.

Naruto creo la aldea de la hoja en las nubes, la aldea de la hoja donde todos conocían, su nombre, donde todos se preocupaban por él, una aldea donde él y sus hermanos eran entrenados por sus padres y unos padres que lo querían, lo despertaban todos los días con un abrazo, conocía tan bien la aldea que cada mínimo detalle había sido replicado y las personas bueno, algunas solo eran de vista, pero naruto las conocía bien.

Estaba regresando de la academia, tras pasar un buen día, rodeado de sus amigos y sus maestros.

Su madre había hecho su comida favorita y sus hermanos y el jugar con su padre.

Ahora era hora de dormir.

Buenas noches hijo. Dijo minato arropándolo.

Descansa te queremos. Dijo kushina dándole un beso en la frente.

Y yo a ustedes. dijo naruto mientras se acomodaba e iniciaba a dormir.

Los dos salieron de su habitación y tomaron rumbo a su cuarto.

Naruto durmió plácidamente hasta que por sed se despertó a mitad de la madrugada, sabía que, si gritaba agua, su madre se la traería, pero quería dejarla dormir.

Lo había estado consintiendo mucho.

Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y se encamino a la cocina.

Encontrándose a sus padres en el pasillo, inmóviles como maniquís, naruto se acercó a ellos, sus ojos estaban abiertos y no respiraban.

¿mama, papa están bien? Les cuestiono naruto.

Estos de inmediato parpadearon.

Buenos días naruto. Como soñaste. Dijo minato.

Te queremos mucho, listo para ir a la escuela. Dijo kushina.

Naruto los vio extrañado esto era lo que le decían todas las mañanas.

Yo solo Salí por un vaso de agua. Comento el niño.

Yo iré por agua. Dijo kushina.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada y luego regreso su vista a su padre.

Minato se quedó inmóvil de nuevo.

No entendía que pasaba.

Fue a despertar a su hermana, pero estos también estaban inmóviles con los ojos abiertos y emitiendo el ruido de ronquidos o de exhalaciones en sueños.

¿Qué? Naruto salió en piyama de su casa.

Inicio a correr por la aldea. Vio las casas que siempre todas estaban en el mismo orden, de luces encendidas o apagadas.

Llego a la calle principal.

Donde todos los aldeanos estaban congelados, hasta que se iniciaron a mover como si fuera de día.

Vio a sus amigos que esa tarde se habían despedido de él y tomaron caminos diferentes, congelados sin saber qué hacer.

Llego a la torre del hokage y vio el trabajo que su padre hacia día a día.

Todo en blanco, inclusive los sellos.

Naruto salió y se encontró a kushina.

Agua. Dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso.

Gracias. dijo naruto.

De nada hijo, te quiero mucho, ahora alístate para la academia. Pido la mujer en medio de la calle en plena madrugada.

Todo lo que deseas. Dijo naruto mientras todo iniciaba a desaparecer, lentamente, los edificios, las personas.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo abrazo a su madre y esta respondió el abrazo antes de desparecer y frente a naruto estaba su báculo.

Vaya lo entendiste. Dijo Alim mientras aparecía tras naruto

Nada era real. Dijo naruto llorando.

No lo era, es imposible que eso existiera, porque en la realidad no existe algo así, eran solo sombras, seres artificiales creados, para complacer tu deseo, edificios básicos por dentro, información inexistente. Dijo Alim, uno puede no entender el medio. Alim apoyo su brazo en naruto.

Lo que es real, es real porque existe, pero uno puede crear lo que quiera. Alim uso su báculo y conjuro una espada. Pero un puede desear algo que no es real y al no ser real es algo inexistente, el mundo está plagado de deseos inexistentes que dañan lo que es real. Dijo.

¿Qué es real? Cuestiono naruto.

Tu y yo somos reales. Respondió Alim.

Naruto vio su báculo.

Puedes desear todo lo que quieras, crear todo lo real, pero cualquier deseo que no es real, solo creas una ilusión. Comento alim. Muchos se pierden en ellas, pero aquellos quienes pueden tenerlo todo, sabemos que no hay deseo que valga la pena tanto. explico.

Naruto solo veía todo aún era la montaña.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su familia?

¿Lo extrañarían?

Que tan real pudo ser su deseo.

….

La ira es parte de la fuerza, es aquello que impulsa al espíritu a seguir. Dijo alim mientras soltaba su báculo. Desde ahora, tu lucharas contra mi cuerpo a cuerpo. Comento.

¿pero y si te daño? Cuestiono naruto.

Tendrás que sentirme. Dijo Alim.

Antes de desaparecer y aparecer tras naruto.

Naruto cayo inconsciente al piso, sangrando de la boca y con el estómago destruido de un solo toque.

Así iniciaron sus seis años de entrenamiento físico contra Alim.

Un maestro de cuerpo a cuerpo, como ningún otro, le enseño todo lo que debía saber de su cuerpo, sus límites y sus atributos.

Su velocidad, era un punto a destacar.

Al igual que su resistencia.

Su fuerza.

Y dureza eran otras cosas.

Pero en seis años logro finalmente estar a la par de su maestro en algunas ocasiones.

Naruto entendió que, para dominar toda la fuerza, dominar la Ira es lo más básico.

….

Un año de placer y saber cuándo parar esa es la desciño mas difícil.

Todo alimento, compañía, objeto de valor, conocimiento y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser mínima mente agradable, deleitable, carnal, estimulante o adictiva la había consumido, tenido, poseído, agotado y disfrutado.

Y aun así se sentía baso.

No había ningún placer que satisfacer a sus deseos, salvo el placer de saber que no hay placer.

Aunque naruto tuvo cierta popularidad entre las féminas del mundo, cada vez que una deseaba un amante, el aparecía para cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos, todo en búsqueda de placer.

Se había vuelto un rumor, entre las mujeres. Un pícaro de una noche.

….

Todo es uno, uno es todo, la verdad y la mentira, todo es igual. Naruto estaba meditando para alcanzar el zen de su conocimiento.

Esto era necesario para comprender la ilusión.

La ilusión es todo aquello que altera la realidad y que no es un deseo, es todo aquello que nunca se podrá obtener y solo existe por existir

Pero es necesario para la razón, el delirio y la vida.

Paso 5 años. Bajo la cascada para llegar a esa verdad.

La ilusión es la existencia misma de todo y nada a la vez.

…

Un naruto de 16 años de edad.

Con cabello hasta las rodillas, vestido con un manto blanco en los hombros y un pantalón negro, desnudo del trozo para arriba, descalzo y con su bastón en manos estaba ante los ángeles.

Ante todo ellos.

Los 53 lo veían.

Tu ultima prueba será decidida por la fuente. Dijo el niño de tres años.

Una prueba que te hara mantener nuestro juramente, velar por el equilibrio del mundo amterial y el mundo espirtual. Dijo el mas anciano.

La prueba que si fallas todos te exterminaremos. Dijo un joven adulto.

Pero si la cumples, se te recompensara con la inmortalidad, el dejar de ser un mortal y ser uno de nosotros hasta el ultimo dia. Dijo la joven de 15 años.

Listo. cuestiono alim.

Si maestro. Dijo naruto abriendo sus ojo azules, claros como el cielo y brillantes como el mar.

Bien. Alim señalo la fuente.

Naruto se inclino ante esta.

 **En la tierra de los elementos, un mal ha surgido, de la luna liberar a la princesa desean y el final del reino mortal conseguir desean.** Varias voces hablan a la vez, todas al unisono. **Detener al cadáver de un ojo rojo, aniquila a las nubes rojas y de la princesa conejo su linaje extermina, consigne esto… Ragnarok.** Ordenaron, mientras lanzaban un collar a naruto, con 108 cuentas. **Esta es tu cadena, cuando hagas algo mal la usaremos, cuando tu misión acabe te liberaremos, no nos falles.** Ordenaron antes de dejar de hablar.

 _Ve Ragnarok cumple tu misión._ Ordenaron los ángeles.

Naruto asintió.

Y se fue levitando.

Tenía una misión que cumplir.

….

* * *

La historia se ubicara a partir del inicio de shippuden.

Remplazando a naruto por menma namikaze, hasta el secuestro de gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no tenshi.

Esta historia es propiedad de Irrealiti 13.

Espero que les guste.

El mundo de los mortales desde el cielo, luce limpio, agradable y hasta prometedor, pero cuando uno está sobre su superficie, se da cuenta de lo podrido, miserable y vil que es en realidad, un mundo donde el fuerte siempre come al débil.

Eso es una realidad.

Flotar sobre el mundo de los mortales es algo que suelen hacer los Tenshi.

Nubes rojas, sobre cielo negro. naruto se detuvo en el cielo, no sabía a donde dirigirse. Veamos. Uso su báculo para ver toda la información sobre este grupo.

Se hacían llamar akatsuki, su objetivo parecía ser controlar todo el mundo mediante guerras que ellos controlarían, pero había algo más, uno de los miembros era un cadáver reanimado, que quería crear una cosa llamada ktusyomi infinito y sumergir al mundo mortal en una ilusión perpetua.

Una estupidez pensó naruto, mientras seguía buscando información, se topó con que la fuente de poder para este plan eran unos humanos con bijus en su interior.

Siguió buscando y se encontró con que recientemente uno de ellos había sido capturado, no hacía unas horas por dos miembros de este grupo.

Entonces para haya. Naruto uso su báculo para señal rumbo a Suna y a toda velocidad se dirigió en curso de colisión contra los miembros de akatsuki.

….

Desde la perspectiva de kankuro, seguía a aquellos que se habían llevado a gaara, todavía era de noche, así que le llamo la atención ver como una estrella fugaz se precipitaba contra el piso y causaba una gran explosión, solo a unos kilómetros de distancia.

¿Qué mierda? cuestiono esa era la misma dirección de aquellos que se habían llevado a gaara, aumento su velocidad.

….

¿Qué fue eso? Deidara se cubría con su único brazo, mientras su sombrero y el de sasori salían volando debido a la onda de viento se surgió frente a ellos, solo un destello de luz y ahora la arena frente a sus pies era vidrio cuarteado.

No lo sé. Dijo la voz gruesa de hiruko mientras sacaba su cola de escorpión metálica.

Disculpen las molestias. Cuestiono la voz de un joven mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la gran polvareda que había causado.

Deidara veía impresionado al rubio frente a él, era, un modelo perfecto.

Algo que sasori también compartía.

Frente a ellos en un kimono blanco, con una cinta roja en su cintura, con el cabello largo hasta el piso y apoyando su peso en su báculo negro, estaba un rubio de ojos azules, sin duda era alguien bien parecido.

¿de causalidad pertenecen a Akatsuki? Les cuestiono naruto.

Sasori y Deidara no respondieron, deidara ordeno al búho hacerse para atrás.

Aquí está tu respuesta. De su única mano deidara lanzo una gran cantidad de arañas explosivas.

Estas sujetaron al rubio.

Katsu! Dijo deidara explotando las arañas.

Las múltiples explosiones frente a ellos solo hicieron una nube de humo.

Esa no es una respuesta. Una vez el polvo se disipo el rubio estaba intacto de pie, sin un rasguño.

¿nani? Cuestiono deidara.

Déjalo, tu arte mediocre no sirve. Dijo sasori.

Danna! Le grito deidara.

¿entonces son de akatsuki? Volvió a repetir la pregunta naruto.

Si. dijo Sasori. Eso es lo último que sabrás. La cola de escorpión metálica golpeo el brazo derecho de naruto. En tres días mi veneno acabara contigo.

En un solo movimiento, con su báculo. Naruto se cortó su propio brazo.

¿Qué? Los dos de akatsuki vieron esto extrañados.

Pero aún más extraño fue cuando la extremidad que cayo se hizo polvo antes de tocar el suelo.

Con el mismo báculo, el brazo volvió a aparecer.

Entonces, si son miembros. Dio su primer paso para quedar frente a ellos. Perfecto. Naruto clavo su báculo. Yo soy Ragnarock por designio de los viejos, los presentes y los nuevos dioses, seré el que extermine a akatsuki. Se presentó.

¡Ajajay! Se inició a reír el rubio.

La marioneta de hiruko imitaba el movimiento.

¿Qué puedes hacer tu contra nuestro arte? Le cuestiono deidara.

Esto. alzo sus manos y señalo a sasori.

Arrrgg! Gruño la marioneta y sus movimientos fueron erráticos, se sacudía sin control.

¿nani? Deidara se alejó para evitar que el aguijón le diera por error.

La cara de hiruko se retorcía en espasmos.

Ven. Dijo naruto y en su mano derecha a toda velocidad llego un cilindro blanco, goteando un líquido morado, en uno de los extremos del cilindro estaba marcado el kanji de sasori.

El cuerpo de hiruko callo a la arena como el gran montón de carne seca y metal que era.

Veamos. El báculo de naruto llego a su mano y de un corte partió a la mitad el cilindro.

Y tiro su contendió a las arenas del desierto.

Era un corazón.

Naruto lo vio y luego clavo su báculo a la mitad.

Uno menos. Se volteo a ver al rubio. Falta otro. Inicio a caminar rumbo a deidara.

Aléjate. Le inicio a lanzar más bombas de su única mano.

Todas las explosiones eran efectivas, pero el otro rubio seguía caminando estoicamente rumbo a él.

Deidara hizo que el pájaro soltara a gaara y voló en círculos alrededor del rubio.

Muere! Le lanzo más explosivos blancos.

Cae. Naruto toco su báculo en el piso.

El pájaro de deidara se quedó inmóvil e inicio a caer, antes de estrellarse y explotar muy lejos de los dos rubios.

Deidara quien seguía cayendo metió su mano para generar más arcilla explosiva.

Muere. Se disponía a lanzar una bomba directo de su mano.

Cadenas de penitencia. El rubio alzo su báculo y señalo la mano de deidara.

Este no la pudo mover y mucho menos abrir y lanzar su explosivo activo.

Este detono destruyendo su mano y lanzándolo contra la arena.

El rubio siguió caminando rumbo a deidara.

No, moriré así. Deidara se disponía a escapar por la tierra.

No. naruto toco la arena con su báculo.

Y deidara no pudo escapar.

¿Qué? Deidara volteo, el rubio ya no estaba frente a él.

Atrás de ti. Dijo naruto.

Deidara volta.

Solo para ser atravesado por el báculo directo en su corazón.

Cumpliré tu deseo. Dijo naruto viendo a deidara.

¿mi deseo? Deidara sangraba por su boca.

Big bang. Naruto alzo su báculo con deidara clavado en él.

Las piernas y el pecho de deidara se iniciaron a inflar, sus cachetes, ojos y cabeza también, hasta que exploto.

Dejando una gran marca de sangre en el piso, su muerte fue tan efímera como su visión del arte.

¿Qué demonios? Cuestiono kankuro llegando al lugar.

Todo estaba mancado de sangre, el cuerpo de gaara en las arenas del desierto y la marioneta de sasori tirada inerte.

Tu ¿Quién eres? Kankuro se disponía a sacar sus marionetas.

Mi misión es exterminar a los akatsuki. Dijo naruto. Eso fue lo que hizo.

¿Tú los mataste? Cuestiono el ninja de rostro pintado.

Si. respondió naruto.

Gag. Se quejó el inconsciente gaara.

Gaara. Kankuro corrió para ver el estado de su hermano.

Naruto por su parte camino hacia el con calma.

Está muy mal herido. Naruto alzo su báculo y toco a gaara. Listo. una luz cubrió al pelirrojo.

Gaara abrió los ojos rápidamente, todas sus heridas estaban sanadas y él estaba intacto.

¿Cómo? Cuestiono kankuro.

Que paso? Cuestiono gaara.

Disculpen. Hablo naruto. ¿De casualidad no saben nada sobre Akatsuki que ayude a mi misión? Les cuestiono.

/en la aldea de la arena/

Un grupo de salvamento estaba despejando la entrada mientras, otro se disponía a salir de misión de rescate.

Esperen un momento. Dijo un vigía, viendo a la lejanía las tres siluetas que se acercaban.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono Baki saltando al lugar.

Es kankuro, viene con el kazekage y con un desconocido. Informo.

Gaara. Grito baki saltando al encuentro siendo seguido por varios ninjas.

Mientras tanto

Gaara y kankuro estaban contando al salvador de gaara varias cosas sobre la nación del viento y sobre la aldea de la arena.

Para los dos estaba claro que era algún tipo de asesino a sueldo que de momento estaba de su lado y sería muy mal negocio desaprovecharlo.

Kazekage-sama. Grito baki. Está bien ¿Qué paso con lo akatsuki? Cuestiono.

Los elimine rápidamente. Dijo naruto. Dos menos falta 12 dijo el rubio.

¿Quién es usted? Cuestiono baki.

Es quien le salvo la vida a gaara. Explico kankuro.

Entiendo. Dijo alzando su mano.

Naruto al estrecho.

Muchas gracias. le felicito.

No es nada, solo hice mi trabajo. Explico naruto.

¿Qué te parece si te mostramos la aldea? Cuestiono kankuro.

Por mi bien siempre que me den la información de akatsuki que busco. Naruto los acompaño hasta la aldea de la arena.

...

Mientras eso ocurría.

En konoha la información del que el kazekage había sido raptado apenas llegaba y un equipo había sido desplegado para ayudarlos.

Compuestos por temari, shikamaru, sakura, menma y mito, estos ninjas irían a ayudar a la aldea de la arena.

O eso creían.

…

Fin del capitulo 2.

La historia se ubicará a partir del inicio de shippuden.


End file.
